hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Payton
General Payton is a Prep who attended Hearst High. She is unlocked and admitted to the MC's school at Level 4, in the quest The First Party. Payton's Story Payton was adopted when she was younger, and so she feels sympathy for those in the same position as her, as shown in Party Animals, where she adopted a large number of animals from an animal shelter. Payton transfers to your school after being harassed by Kara and Mia for helping your school out when she was supposed to have been getting decorations and food for Mia's party. After this, her boyfriend breaks up with her for being a "traitor" to Hearst High. Subsequently, you unlock the Isle of Love. In Lea Michele's introductory quest, The Musical, it was revealed that Payton had tried out for Hearst High's cheerleading team but didn't make the cut due to nerves. Appearance Payton has brown hair in a curly half-up-half-down hairstyle, accessorized with a pink clip, a permanent smile, brown eyes and dark skin tone. She wears the Level 10 Prep Outfit with slight color variation. Her outfit, much like the other main story characters, changes depending on the seasonal update but she is usually seen in embellished clothing and dresses. She wears the "Mint To Be" outfit, which costs 5000 coins in most seasonal quest images. Personality & Characteristics Payton is depicted as being a cheerful and energetic high school girl, who loves to throw parties and go shopping. In many quests, she often suggests parties and dates as ways to resolve problems and arguments. She also regularly throws parties when your school has triumphed, particularly in showdowns against Hearst High. In High School Story, Payton starts an '@AskPayton' page, which is an advice column of sorts, in which she gives advice to people with problems. It is revealed early on that Payton is adopted and that her life before that was difficult. As shown in the Secret Santa quest, this has left quite an impression on her and she feels the need to help children that are or were in the same situation she once was. She was shown to be an animal lover as seen in the quest, Party Animals, in which she adopts a large number of animals and when she said that she had begun to volunteer at an animal shelter at the end of the quest. Her love of animals is, again, demonstrated in the yacht club help quest, Overboard, where she is seen talking to the MC about how she is excited for the fundraising event for the ocean. In-Game Description Stylish, sweet, and full of energy... to call Payton ' the life of the party' is the understatement of the century! Always down to share fashion tips, party playlists, and peppermint lattes, Payton is everything you need in a bestie! Relationships Preston Preston is Payton's big sister. She is officially introduced in College Party but is mentioned by Payton a few times prior to this. Payton admires her big sister a lot, wishes to be like her, and cares for her greatly, which is made obvious in Making Dough where Payton sells cookies in order to raise money for her sister's culinary dream. She makes her first physical appearance in Preston in Paris. Julian Payton seems to harbor romantic feelings for Julian. She often comments on how attractive he is and she tries to take advantage of any opportunity to see him with his shirt off. She also gets jealous whenever she sees Autumn and Julian hugging or speaking intimately. Mia Payton was friends with Mia at Hearst until Payton decided to help the MC plan a party and forgot she was supposed to be helping Mia. Payton becomes afraid of her until Mia transfers to your school. After they reconcile, they have a great relationship and are often seen talking about fashion or going shopping together. Ezra When your MC first meets Ezra, Payton is shown to have taken an immediate liking to him and is seen flirting with him in his special quests however it is unclear if her feelings for him are romantic or just a small crush. Trivia *Payton is known to be quite a good singer, as shown in Battle of the Bands. *She likes Unicorns and has expressed her desire to own one. * Payton lived in various foster homes before she was adopted permanently. *She has a great-aunt named Patty. *She is a Taurus *Payton drives a pink car, a mitsubishi, as mentioned in Fast and Curious. Pictures PAYTON(DEBUT OUTFIT).png|Payton Debut Appearance PAYTON.png|Payton Default Outfit PAYTON_(VALENTINE'S_DAY_OUTFIT).png|Payton Valentine's Day Outfit PAYTON_(SPRING_OUTFIT).png|Payton Spring Outfit PAYTON_(EASTER_OUTFIT).png|Payton Easter Outfit First PAYTON_(EASTER_OUTFIT_2).png|Payton Easter Outfit Second PAYTON_(PROM_OUTFIT).png|Payton Prom Outfit PAYTON_(SUMMER_OUTFIT).png|Payton Summer Outfit First PAYTON_(SUMMER_OUTFIT_2).png|Payton Summer Outfit Second PAYTON_(SUMMER_OUTFIT_3).png|Payton Summer Outfit Third PAYTON_(HALLOWEEN_OUTFIT).png|Payton Halloween Outfit PAYTON_(FALL_OUTFIT).png|Payton Fall Outfit First PAYTON_(FALL_OUTFIT 2).png|Payton Fall Outfit Second PAYTON_(WINTER_OUTFIT).png|Payton Winter Outfit First PAYTON_(WINTER_OUTFIT_2).png|Payton Winter Outfit Second PAYTON_(NEW_YEAR'S_OUTFIT).png|Payton's New Year's Outfit First PAYTON_(NEW_YEAR'S_OUTFIT_2).png|Payton's New Year's Outfit Second PAYTON_MAKEOVER_(KITTEN_PAYTON_OUTFIT).png|Kitten Payton Makeover Outfit PAYTON_MAKEOVER_(RIVETER_PAYTON_OUTFIT).png|Riverter Payton Makeover Outfit PAYTON_MAKEOVER_(FLAPPER_PAYTON_OUTFIT).png|Flapper Payton Makeover Outfit Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Story Characters Category:Datable Characters